


Màu sắc của thế gian

by PenelopeBlackwoods



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Happy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, no they're not siblings, non-cest, rin is blind, soft and cute
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeBlackwoods/pseuds/PenelopeBlackwoods
Summary: "Nhiều lúc anh tự hỏi, thế giới mang màu sắc gì trong đôi mắt em?""... Vàng óng dịu dàng, như màu mái tóc và nụ cười anh vậy."--Câu chuyện tình ngọt như sương sớm của một cô gái mù và một gã nhà báo quèn.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Kudos: 5





	1. Hướng dương vàng

Tôi giật mình tỉnh giấc, cảm thấy những ngón tay ấm áp của nắng sớm khẽ ve vuốt gò má mình. Đồng hồ báo thức vẫn chưa kêu, mà cũng chẳng biết vì sao tôi còn hẹn giờ nữa.

"Giờ đây mình thức dậy cũng chẳng để làm gì đâu mà" - Tự cười thầm, tôi vẫn giữ tư thế nằm ngửa, lười biếng vươn cánh tay lên giữa không trung. Tưởng như có thể níu lấy vài ngón tay hờ hững của nắng.

Mò mẫm tìm cái đồng hồ báo thức, tôi tắt chuông, rón rén bò khỏi giường. Một bước, hai bước - vừa lần tay theo bức tường lành lạnh, tôi cười khúc khích, cảm thấy bản thân giống như một nhà thám hiểm nhát cáy đang dò dẫm ngay trong chính ngôi nhà mình đang sống.

Căn nhà nhỏ "của tôi" nằm ở một ngôi làng nhỏ miền Đông đối diện những dãy núi, nơi mỗi hộ gia đình đều có một mảnh vườn và hầu như tự cung cấp tất cả những thực phẩm thiết yếu để duy trì sự sống. Ít trẻ con, đông người già - giống như tất cả những ngôi làng thôn quê khác, ai khăn gói đi đâu được đều đã biến đi rồi.

Người ta chẳng bao giờ biết những kẻ bị bỏ lại cũng cảm thấy cô đơn.

Nhà khá rộng, chỉ có một tầng và hạn chế số cầu thang tối thiểu để tiện cho tôi đi lại. Thành thục tránh những chiếc ghế và cái bàn hiếm khi nào thay đổi vị trí, tôi vặn tay nắm cánh cửa dẫn ra vườn chẳng bao giờ khoá. Hít vào một lồng ngực đầy ắp hơi sương lành lạnh, tôi ngồi xệp xuống bãi cỏ, mặc kệ những giọt nước long lanh còn đọng trên kẽ lá.

Màu trong vắt của nước là cảm giác sương giá ẩm ướt. Màu diệp lục xanh xao là sự mềm mại của cỏ. Giống như cách tôi đã buộc phải nhìn thế giới này kể từ năm lên 8, màu sắc của vạn vật luôn gói gọn trong những cảm nhận mơn man trên làn da và ngủ vùi trong trái tim tôi. Màu vàng là màu của nỗi buồn, giống như những đoá hướng dương cuối mùa. Màu hồng êm ái như một khúc hát ngọt ngào, và màu xanh của bầu trời luôn chênh chao như một cái bước hụt.

Năm tôi 8 tuổi, một thiên thần đã tới và che đi đôi mắt tôi.

Từ ngày ấy, thế giới của tôi khép lại để rồi mở ra lần nữa, cho dù giờ đây có chút mờ mịt, có chút hẫng hụt, có chút chơi vơi.

\---

Chúng tôi - nghĩa là mẹ và tôi - đã mua ngôi nhà này ngay sau khi chương trình học của tôi ở trường dành cho người khiếm thị kết thúc. Mẹ tạm biệt cái ghế xoay ở một góc toà báo, thu dọn đồ đạc để rồi vào một ngày thứ Bảy đầu thu trời lộng gió, dắt theo một tôi-18-tuổi rời khỏi thành phố lắm bộn bề, rời khỏi những phức tạp rối rắm luôn trói buộc cơ thể tôi và rời khỏi những âm thanh huyên náo làm tai tôi ù lại.

Khi bước từng bước chân trần trên nền đất ấm áp, cảm thấy nó khẽ run run dưới lớp da mình, lần đầu tiên kể từ năm lên 8, tôi nhận ra mình còn tự do hơn cả một cánh bướm hoa cải. Hẳn mẹ cũng cảm thấy thế, khi tôi nghe thấy tiếng bà thả mình rơi tự do xuống chiếc sofa cũ sờn sau một ngày chỉ toàn gói đồ với dỡ đồ. Mẹ chỉ thở phào một hơi rồi im lặng. Khi bà ôm lấy tôi và ngủ quên trong căn phòng khách ấm cúng, tôi thấy bà nhỏ bé như một chiếc lá.

Ừ nhỉ, đúng là mẹ giống một chiếc lá thật. Cuộc đời là cơn gió cuốn bà trượt dài trên không trung, đã thế còn thả xuống trên lưng bà một con sâu to đùng vô dụng là tôi. Mẹ nhỏ bé, hơi xanh xao, giọng nói trong trẻo như tiếng chiền chiện kêu. Nhỏ bé, nhưng luôn đầy sức sống.

Vậy là, 3 năm sau đêm tôi cùng mẹ trút đi được gánh nặng trong lòng nhờ cái thở phào ấy, tôi tiếp tục làm kẻ 21 tuổi thất nghiệp sống nhờ vườn rau quả và số lương mẹ được trả cho những bài báo mà tháng nào nhân viên bưu điện cũng tới đưa một lần. Thực ra tôi cũng có thể làm một số việc nhất định đã được hướng dẫn trong lớp dạy nghề, những thiết nghĩ mấy cái kỹ năng kiểu làm đồ thủ công hay vẽ vời chẳng có ích gì ở cái nơi đầu trời cuối đất này cả.

"Vẫn nên học trồng rau nuôi gà đi thôi" - tôi phì cười, nhỏm dậy đi vào nhà.

Cảm thấy có ai đó đang nhìn mình từ phía bên kia hàng rào đầy dây thường xuân rủ.


	2. Hoa hồng xám

"Một cuộc đời mòn cũng giống như tàn tro xám xịt của hoa hồng, hiện hữu nhưng vô hương sắc" - từ rất lâu rồi, tôi đã đọc được ở đâu câu nói đó. Chẳng thể nhớ là ở đâu, cũng không biết gã triết gia nửa vời nào đã phát ngôn như thế trong lúc đang xỉn quắc cần câu, nhưng câu nói ấy vẫn bám riết lấy tôi như một cái đuôi phiền toái. Nó chẳng có gì sâu xa đặc biệt, ý nghĩa của nó hiển nhiên như việc tôi vẫn giương đôi mắt thao láo nhìn thế giới này mỗi ngày.

Dù vậy, nó vẫn đem đến trên đầu lưỡi tôi vị mỉa mai chua chát. Bởi vì tôi chính là loại thảm hại đến độ thấy sai cũng chả buồn sửa ấy mà. Dẫu luôn ca cẩm than vãn với bản thân, "thế này là sai rồi", nhưng tôi vẫn chỉ nhún vai tiếp tục sống một cuộc đời mòn mỏi vô tổ chức.

Thất bại ở tuổi 25, nghe chẳng khác gì một trò đùa.

Cào cào mái tóc vàng lỉa chỉa, tôi túm đại chúng thành một nắm bùi nhùi cho đỡ vướng, thả những bước chân nặng nề xuống nhà. Căn nhà 2 tầng dường như luôn quá rộng cho chỉ một người, trong buổi bình minh thế này lại càng thêm trống huơ trống hoác. Tự nhủ chỉ là do nội thất quá sơ sài thôi, tôi mở tủ lạnh, đắn đo giây lát rồi quả quyết đóng lại.

Có những ngày tôi buồn đến mức uống như hũ chìm, và những ngày còn lại thì chán chẳng muốn rờ đến một giọt. Uống nữa tâm trạng cũng chẳng tốt lên được đâu - đối với lũ sâu rượu, đây đã chở thành một định luật bất thành văn rồi. Anh uống vì anh chẳng biết làm gì khác, và khi say đến chóng mặt, đôi mắt anh sẽ thêm mờ mịt.

Thế nên anh lại càng uống nhiều hơn.

Đẩy cửa, tôi xỏ đôi sneaker đầy bụi, hơi rụt lại trước cái lạnh của sương sớm. Mặt trời mới chỉ là một đốm lờ mờ bất định lửng lơ trên nền trời nhàn nhạt, phần lớn các hộ gia đình ở đây chưa ai có ý định rời chăn ấm nệm êm để lò dò ngoài ngõ. Cũng tốt, dù sao tôi cũng có đi thăm hỏi ai đó hay gì đâu.

Sống ở đây được gần 3 năm, không thể nói là không quen ai, nhưng bạn bè thì thực sự chả có mống nào.

Đang loanh quanh vô định, một sinh linh bé nhỏ lọt vào tầm mắt tôi.

Trong cái se lạnh của một buổi sáng đầu hè ẩm ướt, một cô gái trên đôi chân trần đang tung tăng nhảy nhót như một chú sóc nâu. À, nói là sóc nâu thì cũng không phải lắm, bởi mái tóc vàng mềm mại của cô ấy đang khẽ bay trong gió, bừng lên một thoáng huy hoàng dưới nắng sớm.

Lúc đó hẳn mặt tôi phải nghệt ra như thằng ngố, nhưng có một thứ tia sáng gì toả ra từ cô ấy khiến tôi không rời mắt đi đâu được. Thế là tôi đứng chôn chân tại chỗ, nghển cổ dòm lom lom vào vườn nhà người ta như thằng trộm gà. Cô ấy chính là kiểu phụ nữ cứ thể tiến đến như một cơn dông đầu hè, khiến trái tim bạn mềm ra như bún và tuyên bố sẽ không đi đâu nữa.

Tất nhiên khi đó tôi chẳng đủ minh mẫn để thao thao bất tuyệt những lời dày dặn phong trần thế kia đâu.

Tôi chỉ đứng đó như trời trồng, hy vọng cô ấy không suỵt chó cắn người, và nhìn chăm chú như bị bỏ bùa bấn.

Thế rồi, cô ấy ngừng nhảy nhót, xoay một vòng, mặt đối mặt với tôi.

\- Này, là bạn hay thù thì cũng phải chào một câu đi chứ!

Giọng nói ngân nga như tiếng chuông bạc.

Trong không khí phảng phất mùi hoa gì đó ngòn ngọt, hình như là mùi hoa hồng.


	3. Một ít nắng nhạt

Tôi chống cằm, nghe tiếng bát đĩa chạm vào nhau leng keng. Kagamine Len - gã hàng xóm mà hoá ra ở cách nhà tôi có vài ba bước chân - đang nhồm nhoàm món bánh mì thơm phưng phức phết thứ bơ vàng mềm mịn sóng sánh mẹ hay làm vào những sáng thứ Bảy, vừa ăn vừa tâng bốc tài nghệ nấu nướng của mẹ tôi lên mây.

\- Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn! - Sau khi đã ních đầy một bụng bánh mì, anh ta mới quay sang tôi vẫn ngồi bất động. Mẹ đã đi vào phòng làm việc từ lâu, căn bếp vốn im ắng lại càng thêm phần gượng gạo.

\- A, cô chưa ăn à? - Ngước lên hỏi một câu chữa thẹn, giọng anh ta vang lên ngập ngừng.

Tôi phải nhịn dữ lắm mới không bật cười. Giời ạ, có ai đến nhà làm khách mà chỉ lo ăn, quên cả tiếp chuyện chủ nhà như anh ta không? Anh gì ơi, anh mới từ trên núi xuống hả?

Không lên tiếng trách móc, tôi xua tay:

\- Không, không sao đâu, anh cứ tự nhiên. Chỉ là...

Đôi bàn tay khẽ siết lại, tôi cố giữ cho giọng mình nghe thật thản nhiên.

\- ...từ lâu lắm rồi tôi đã không còn nhìn thấy gì, nên việc ăn uống cũng không được thuận tiện lắm.

Không phải chỉ có ăn uống. Làm vệ sinh cá nhân, đọc, viết, ra ngoài đi dạo - tất cả những hành động mà một người bình thường có thể làm, tôi đều bất lực chịu chết. Một người nào đó "trông" như thế nào, "nhìn" cuộc đời họ ra sao; những khái niệm đơn giản này chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã bốc hơi khỏi cuộc sống của tôi. Hầu như giờ đây tôi phải hoàn toàn giựa dẫm vào mẹ, vô dụng đến cùng cực. Phần vô dụng của bản thân mà tôi luôn luôn ghét bỏ.

Dĩ nhiên là những lời này tôi không nói ra thành tiếng.

\- X-Xin lỗi - Anh ta lí nhí vài tiếng ngập ngừng - Đáng lẽ tôi phải nhận ra sớm hơn.

\- Chẳng phải tại anh đâu - tôi bật cười - Cuối cùng chúng tôi luôn tìm ra cách giải quyết mà.

"Lúc nào cũng vậy" - tôi tự nhủ - "đến phút cuối cùng, mọi chuyện đều có cách giải quyết."

\---

Kagamine Len ngồi trầm ngâm. Tôi không đoán được anh ta đang nghĩ gì, chỉ có thể cảm thấy bầu không khí khẽ rung theo từng nhịp anh thở.

Bằng chứng duy nhất của sự hiện hữu nhiều lúc không thể nhìn thấy bằng mắt thường.

Một lúc như thế, không ai nói với ai câu nào. Rồi một lần nữa, tôi nghe tiếng đồ sứ chạm vào nhau leng keng.

"Này, đừng nói là anh ta định xử nốt chỗ bánh còn lại đấy nhé?" - khoé miệng khẽ giật giật, tôi không thể dừng ý nghĩ khôi hài đó lại. Gì chứ, cái con người vô tâm tới mức tỉnh bơ như anh ta thì dám lắm.

\- Há miệng - Hương bánh nướng thơm lừng thoảng qua cánh mũi tôi.

Hả? Cái gì đấy?

\- Ý anh là---! - Tôi chưa kịp lúng búng hết câu, một dĩa đầy bánh mì đã tọng trọn vào miệng.

\- Khụ khụ! - Miếng bánh to đùng như bang Nebraska chặn ngang họng khiến tôi nuốt thế nào cũng không trôi, sặc đến ho sù sụ.

Len cuống cuồng vỗ vỗ lưng, dúi vào tay tôi một cốc nước:

\- Này này, cô không sao chứ? X-xin lỗi, trước hết cứ uống nước đi đã.

Chiêu một ngụm nước lớn, tôi dồn hết sức tàn quạu một tràng:

\- Cắt miếng bánh nhỏ nhỏ thôi cha! Ít nhất cũng phải thông báo cho tôi một tiếng chứ?!?

\- Hả? Tôi đã có thiện ý nhắc nhở cô há miệng rồi cơ mà?!? - Anh ta thẹn quá hoá giận.

"Thiện ý kiểu bất thình lình như vậy có thể khiến người ta đau tim đấy!" - Tôi đang định cãi lại, cửa phòng làm việc của mẹ đã kẹt mở:

\- Hai đứa tụi bây ồn quá đi!!!

\----

Tôi thả người ngồi xuống chiếc sofa, thích thú nghe tiếng bàn tay mình lướt sột soạt trên mặt ghế bọc vải thô. Trong bếp có tiếng nước rót róc rách, làn hơi nóng cùng mùi hoa nhài phảng phất khiến tôi đoán, có lẽ anh ta đang pha trà.

Sau khi mẹ tuyên bố chúng tôi phải ra đường và tận hưởng tuổi thanh xuân, tôi đã mặt dày lẽo đẽo theo Len về tận nhà (nhà anh ta, đương nhiên). Chưa kịp nghĩ xem vừa mới quen mà đã qua nhà nhau chơi bời thế này thì có phải phép lắm không, tiếng tách trà bằng sứ trắng đặt lên mặt bàn đã thu hút toàn bộ sự chú ý của tôi.

\- Cho cô này - Len ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện - Xin lỗi về vụ cái bánh nhé.

Tôi nhấp một ngụm trà, phẩy tay ra hiệu bỏ qua.

Trong 1 phút, dường như cả thế gian chỉ gói gọn trong hương trà thanh thanh nhàn nhạt.

Chẳng có nhiều kinh nghiệm ngắm nghía thế giới trong 21 năm cuộc đời mình, "thế giới" nhỏ bé của tôi chỉ thoáng hiện lên qua một âm thanh, một cảm xúc, hoặc một dao động. Có lẽ vì vậy nên tôi rất nhạy với những biến chuyển.

Giống như lúc này đây, khi cả 2 chúng tôi ngồi thừ ra trước tách trà nghi ngút khói và thở hắt ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm, mọi chuyển động đều đã dừng lại. Phòng khách vẫn còn sót lại chút hơi lạnh từ sáng sớm cuộn mình và trở thành một mê cung với những nẻo đường ngoằn ngoèo, nơi chúng tôi chia nhau ra và chạy như những kẻ điên, mỗi người theo đuổi một suy nghĩ. Có thể gặp nhau thoáng qua, có thể lướt qua nhau - dù vậy nhưng vẫn chẳng bao giờ nhận ra nhau được.

Tất cả mọi người đều lạc bước trong một mê cung như vậy, ngày này qua tháng nọ, chìm nghỉm trong những suy nghĩ bất tận của chính mình.

Nhiều lúc tôi tự hỏi, giữa những con đường quanh co không hồi kết, tôi đang đi tìm thứ gì thế nhỉ?

\--- Tiếng chuông chùa từ xa vọng lại, đánh thức tôi khỏi cơn mộng mị.

\- Anh sống ở đây một mình à? - Trong vô thức, tôi bật ra câu hỏi đó.

\- Ờ - Len trả lời chán phèo.

\- Bao lâu rồi?

\- 3 năm.

Tôi hơi giật mình. Vậy ra anh ta chuyển đến đây cùng thời gian với tôi.

\- À, không phải 3 năm đó tôi ở hoàn toàn một mình đâu - Nhận ra tôi hơi ngần ngừ, anh ta xua tay - Thi thoảng có mấy thằng bạn đến ở chơi vài ngày, và tôi cũng về thăm cha mẹ nữa. Cả ngày lông bông ngoài đường nên tôi không ở nhà nhiều lắm, ờm, sáng nay cô cũng thấy rồi đấy...

Tự dưng tôi thấy anh ta hơi buồn buồn. Không hẳn là "thấy" một biểu cảm, một cái nhíu mày thoáng qua hay một nụ cười gượng gạo, đúng hơn là nghe anh ta có vẻ buồn.

Lòng người là một cõi tĩnh lặng. Chỉ cần một viên sỏi nỗi buồn thảy xuống cũng khiến nó rung động, xôn xao.

\- Anh làm nghề gì vậy? - Tôi hỏi, muốn chuyển chủ đề nhiều hơn là do tò mò đơn thuần.

"Xì, Chủ Nhật mà chỉ đi loanh quanh ngoài đường, chắc chắn là một gã thất nghiệp." - chưa gì tôi đã mặc định hình tượng của anh ta là vậy rồi.

May thay, giọng Len nghe đã vui vẻ trở lại.

\- Cuối cùng cô cũng hỏi đến lãnh vực này. - Anh ta hào hứng như thể đã đợi từ lâu lắm - Nhìn thế này thôi nhưng tôi là một nhiếp ảnh gia cực kỳ chuyên nghiệp giỏi giang đẳng cấp thế giới đấy!

Sau khi nổ một tràng lạch tạch giới thiệu sự nghiệp lẫy lừng của bản thân, anh chạy đi kiếm một xấp ảnh đưa cho tôi.

\- Biết là cô không đánh giá được - Len hắng giọng - Nhưng mà nhiêu đây cũng đủ khẳng định bản lĩnh của tôi rồi.

Ờ, bản lĩnh đầy mình thì không dám ý kiến, nhưng hẳn anh ta cũng phải theo nghề này được vài năm. "Cả một xấp tổ bố thế này cơ mà" - tôi cười khổ, thầm hỏi sao anh ta không nhét tuốt cả mớ vào cái album nào cho tiện.

Mãi sau này, khi nhớ lại đống bụi dày cả tấc bám trên những bức ảnh đó, tôi mới tự hỏi: có phải từ đầu anh đã không muốn thấy lại chúng hay không?

Tôi bần thần lật qua lật lại những tấm ảnh, cố gắng đoán mò xem trong ảnh có những ai. Những người bạn cũ của anh, gia đình nơi anh sinh ra, quê hương nơi anh lớn lên, những cô gái từng đi qua cuộc đời anh - có thể là tất cả những cái đó, cũng có thể chẳng là gì cả. Có thể anh ta chỉ chụp lại bầu trời ngả sắc chàm của một buổi chiều xưa lắc nào đó mà thôi. Những người trong ảnh có lẽ đang nở một nụ cười cứng đơ có chút đờ dại qua tháng năm, cảnh vật thiên nhiên hẳn cũng đã mất đi nét lấp lánh - nhưng những thứ ấy, tôi sẽ không bao giờ biết được.

Dù mắt có nhìn thấy được gì hay không, cuộc đời một con người có quá nhiều thứ không thể hiểu hết, càng không thể kể hết.

\- Ê Rin, nhìn qua đây đi!

Theo thói quen, tôi xoay đầu lại về phía tiếng gọi, ngay cả khi đã biết mình sẽ chẳng nhìn thấy gì. 

"Tách", tiếng máy ảnh cổ lỗ sĩ - cái loại to đùng hay xuất hiện trong những bộ tiểu thuyết ấy - vang lên làm tôi giật mình.

Len ngắm nghía khuôn mặt tôi đang dần hiện ra trên thước phim, chả thèm ý tứ gì mà phá lên cười ha hả.

\- Há há, cô không biết trông mình ngố đến mức nào đâu! - Anh ôm bụng cười lăn lê bò toài trong lúc tôi vẫn đang ngơ ngác không biết nên phản ứng ra sao - Giời ạ, thứ này-thứ này đúng là tuyệt phẩm! Tôi phải đem nó đi triển lãm mới được!

Rùng mình trước viễn cảnh khuôn mặt đần thối của mình được zoom to hết cỡ, treo chình ình giữa một gallery tấp nập người ra kẻ vào, tôi dồn hết khả năng đoán mò để nhào đến giành giật cái máy ảnh, thề sống thề chết sẽ xoá sổ bức ảnh đáng xấu hổ đó.

Rốt cuộc thì cả 2 đứa đều bị trà nguội ngắt tạt cho ướt hết cả người, nhưng trong căn phòng ngập tràn thứ nắng nhạt, cả tôi lẫn Len đều bật cười như những kẻ ngốc.


	4. Thêm nhiều mây bay

Thỉnh thoảng tôi lại hứng lên xem vài bộ anime lấy bối cảnh cuộc sống đời thường, để rồi sau đó bắt đầu có mấy cái mộng tưởng kỳ quặc.

Tỷ như có ngày bỗng nhiên gặp được một người lạ, cùng người đó trò chuyện bông phèng, từ một lúc nào đó dần dần trở thành bạn bè.

Mỗi lần như vậy tôi đều bật cười tự giễu, cảm thấy bản thân dở hơi không thể tả.

Thế giới này chỉ toàn là những cuộc gặp gỡ thoáng qua như gió thoảng mây bay, chẳng bao giờ có chuyện người lạ mà đùng một cái trở nên thân thiết được. "Đến cả những người quen biết nhau từ lâu còn chả tin tưởng nhau được cơ mà?" - tôi chua chát nghĩ rồi chui vào chăn, ngủ bù cho cả đêm qua thức khuya xem phim.

Buổi sáng hôm tôi gặp Kagamine Rin cũng y hệt kịch bản viết sẵn của một bộ anime kiểu vậy. Mãi sau này, mường tưởng lại mối quan hệ diễn ra có phần hơi nhanh quá giữa hai đứa tụi tôi, tôi đều thầm cảm thán: quả thực nhân gian không ai học hết được chữ "ngờ".

Ví như việc Rin khiếm thị chẳng hạn. Cho dù lúc đầu có hơi ngờ ngợ, nhưng khi nghe cô ấy khẳng định, tôi suýt buột miệng phán một câu xanh rờn: Còn lâu đây mới tin! Đơn giản là vì đôi mắt cô ấy không hề đờ dại chút nào.

Chúng nheo lại mỗi khi cô ấy cười, nhướn lên dò hỏi và đôi lúc lim dim mơ mộng.

Bằng cách nhìn vào mắt nhau, người ta hiểu được nhau nhiều hơn là nói chuyện dông dài - tôi đã nghe ai đó nói thế. Tôi không tin Rin khiếm thị bởi khi nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt cô, tôi thấy tâm hồn rung động của cô và cả hình ảnh phản chiếu của chính mình trong đó. Cô ấy có thể nhìn xuyên thấu tôi. Một đôi mắt làm được điều này không thể nào là một đôi mắt chết.

Thi thoảng đôi mắt ấy lại làm tôi tự hỏi, liệu cô ấy có biết tôi đang nói dối không nhỉ?

\--- Thú thực, lúc mở cửa dẫn Rin vào nhà mình, tôi đã run đến mức suýt làm rơi chìa khoá. Ô kê, phải công nhận rằng theo quan điểm của tôi thì căn nhà cũng không đến nỗi tệ, chỉ hơi sơ sài, hơi bừa bộn, nói chung là vẫn sống được, vẫn chui ra chui vào được.

Vẫn thở được - đó là lý do mà tôi luôn vin vào mỗi lần phải đi dọn nhà đấy.

... Tóm lại, ôm theo nỗi tẽn tò vô biên, tôi đỡ Rin đi qua cửa, dẫn cô đến bên cái sofa, ruột gan phèo phổi nhảy nhót tưng bừng như thằng ranh con 17 tuổi lần đầu dẫn bạn gái về nhà.

Xoa xoa mớ tóc rối xù để quên đi cái liên tưởng kỳ quái kia, tôi pha trà như một kẻ mộng du.

Dẫn một người bạn qua nhà mình chơi, pha một ấm trà và rồi nói chuyện phiếm - bao lâu rồi tôi chưa làm những chuyện như thế này nhỉ?

Cả buổi sáng hôm đó chỉ gói gọn trong việc tôi loay hoay trả lời những câu hỏi của Rin, cố xây dựng một ấn tượng mờ mờ về một thằng choai choai có sự nghiệp bình thường, cuộc sống bình thường, cái gì cũng hết sức bình thường. Từ một lúc nào đó, tôi còn chẳng buồn giả vờ rằng mình đang sống trong một thế giới trên mức trung bình nữa.

Từ một lúc nào đó, tôi mặc định bản thân chưa bao giờ đặc biệt, mà chỉ bình thường tới mức tầm thường.

Thế nên tôi bối rối như một đứa trẻ đang trả bài trước mặt cô giáo, nhặt nhạnh từng ý tưởng vớ vẩn nhất để che giấu sự thật rằng mình chưa ôn bài.

Hoặc là để lấp liếm cuộc đời thảm hại mình đang cắn răng tiếp tục.

Một chút hẫng hụt, một chút chua chát, thêm cả một chút nhục nhã - đến khi nghĩ lại, rất nhiều những cái "một chút" ấy chất chồng thành một tảng núi cao ngất, đè bẹp tôi. Tôi đang lừa phỉnh ai thế này?

Nói dối cả một người xa lạ, phải chăng tôi quá sợ cảnh đơn côi?

\--- Rin đã về nhà từ lâu. Màn đêm đang rón rén bao trùm căn nhà nhỏ bé của tôi, cũng như vị chủ nhân nhỏ bé đang ngồi lọt thỏm trong đó, tự cảm thấy bản thân nhỏ bé vô cùng.

Tôi thở dài, mệt phờ cả râu sau một chiều lăng xăng chạy lên chạy xuống với cái nỗ lực vô vọng là dọn sạch nhà cửa - việc tôi đã lần lữa không chịu làm suốt mấy tuần nay. Tôi đã bắt tay vào dọn ngay sau khi tiễn Rin về nhà. Cô ấy nhảy bổ vào cuộc đời tôi, cô ấy làm tôi cười, khiến tôi phải nói dối và thúc đẩy tôi nhấc mông lên làm một việc gì đó - rồi đây cô gái này sẽ còn thay đổi tôi đến mức nào nữa nhỉ?

Tất nhiên là lúc này tôi đang quá kiệt sức để suy nghĩ lung tung như thế. Tôi chỉ ngồi đó, chẳng thèm bật đèn đóm gì trong phòng khách, và thở dài.

"Ngày hôm nay mệt quá" - Hôm nào tôi cũng tự kỷ ám thị như thế, cho dù cả ngày chả làm được việc gì ra hồn.

Nhưng hôm nay phá lệ một chút.

"Có lẽ ngày mai mình sẽ cố gắng hơn" - Một ý nghĩ bất chợt làm tôi mỉm cười một mình.

\--- Tôi chống cằm nhìn cái máy tính, và sau một hồi đắn đo cân nhắc, khởi động máy rồi gọi cho mẹ. Luồn tay vào mớ tóc ẩm và tự nhủ, "mình điên tới nơi rồi", tôi ngồi đợi mẹ bắt máy.

\- Yo - Mẹ vung vẩy hộp sữa chua ăn dở, đôi mắt biếc nhìn tôi qua gọng kính bạc - Chưa đến cuối tháng mà đã cần vay tiền à?

... Không muốn tin đâu, nhưng người phụ nữ này đích thị là mẹ tôi đấy.

\- Mẹ, mẹ coi con là trẻ con đấy à? - Tôi day trán - Con 25 rồi, con tự kiếm ăn được.

\- Thế hả? - Bà nhún vai - Hiếm lắm mới thấy mày gọi về nhà một lần, mày ngủ bờ ngủ bụi ở đâu làm sao mẹ biết?

Chưa gì tôi đã thấy hối hận rồi. Tìm mẹ để hàn huyên tâm sự đúng là một sai lầm kinh dị.

\- Con gọi để nói chuyện phiếm - Lắc đầu vẻ hết cách, tôi dài giọng bất mãn - Hỏi xem mẹ tối nay ăn gì, dạo này thế nào rồi, những thứ bình thường kiểu vậy ấy! Chẳng phải nhân loại hay làm thế sao?

Nhiều lúc tôi thấy mẹ chẳng khác gì người sao Hoả cả. 

Mẹ thờ ơ nhìn tôi một lúc lâu, mặt viết đầy chữ "Đây đếch quan tâm"

\- Thôi quên đi, còn chào mẹ - Tự hối hận một ngàn lần, tôi với tay định tắt phụt máy tính. Đúng là chẳng nên mong đợi gì từ con người này. Tôi chắc là mẹ cũng có thay đổi, chẳng qua không ai thay đổi được nhiểu đến vậy.

\- ...Hôm nay mày lạ thế? - Giọng nói của mẹ làm tôi khựng lại.

\- Mày dọn phòng rồi. Đống quần áo cũng đem đi giặt, cái bộ chăn ga màu xanh lè gớm chết kia cũng thay luôn, còn lên cơn gọi điện về nhà mới ghê chứ. Này Len, hôm nay bị sao thế?

-S-Sao là sao cái gì? - Tôi cố che chắn sự bối rối bằng cách làu bàu - Tưởng mẹ còn không biết con ngủ bờ ngủ bụi ở đâu cơ mà?

\- Thôi đi, mẹ sinh ra mày đấy, nhìn qua là biết có gì không ổn rồi. Khai ngay đi cu, mày ngã đập đầu vào đâu hay là cảm nắng cô nào thế?

-C-Chỉ vớ vẩn, chả có cô nào cả! - Tôi cấm cảu - Con dọn nhà thì liên quan gì đến chuyện tình yêu tình báo?

Đúng thế đấy, chẳng liên quan gì cả. Vì thế giới này chỉ toàn là những cuộc gặp gỡ thoáng qua như gió thoảng mây bay, làm gì có chuyện vừa mới gặp mà đã thành bạn bè ngay được. Con người thấy vui liền đến, hết vui lại đi, chẳng ai ở lại bên ai được lâu, cũng không mối quan hệ nào mãi mãi bền chặt.

Tạm biệt mẹ, tôi mở cửa sổ, đón vào phòng cơn gió mát lạnh của một đêm mùa hạ hình như sắp chuyển sang mưa.

Cảm nhận làn gió mơn man khuôn mặt, hình như có một đám mây bé nhỏ đang neo đậu trên nóc nhà.


End file.
